El Dragón y La Doncella
by ishigo-chan
Summary: Tras la larga noche, Jon Snow se ha casado, sin embargo algo no le permite consumar su matrimonio. Posible Spoiler de la séptima temporada.


_Game of Thrones no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **El dragón y la doncella**

Aunque el Norte nunca se caracterizó por albergar chismorreos entre sus lugareños, algunos habitantes susurraban como _"el gran señor de Winterfell",_ anteriormente rey, no había sido capaz de consumar su matrimonio.

Un matrimonio bastante polémico de por sí.

Todo Westeros ahora sabía que Jon Snow jamás fue un bastardo, por sus venas corría la sangre Stark, pero no por Eddard. Era lobo y dragón, heredero del trono de hierro si Daenerys Targaryen fuera incapaz de procrear.

Muchos apostaban a que abdicaría del trono al nacer su primer hijo, ya que pasaría el cargo a su heredero; probablemente Winterfell pasaría a su segundo hijo… pero ni siquiera había intentado tenerlos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Sansa, ambos se encontraban en las habitaciones de la dama. Jon miraba por la ventana anonadado.

—En nuestra familia.

— ¿Crees que padre no lo habría aprobado?

Jon suspiró y tras un largo silencio le dijo:

—Por extraño que parezca, no es en padre en quien pienso —aunque sabía que Ned Stark no era su verdadero padre, no había dejado de referirse a él de ese modo.

— ¿Madre? —preguntó confusa.

Jon rio para sus adentros.

—Sé que a Lady Stark no le haría ninguna gracia que su querida hija terminó casada con el bastardo que tanto detestaba —Sansa lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que se refiriera a sí mismo como un bastardo—, pero tampoco es en ella en quien pienso.

—Entonces, ¿en quién?

—En Robb —susurró.

Sansa reprimió un sollozo, siempre que escuchaba su nombre una oleada de tristeza la invadía. Su padre solía decirle a cada uno de sus hijos que _cuando la nieve cae y sopla el viento blanco, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive._

Desde que se reunió de a poco con su familia, desde que vio que Arya, Bran y Rickon habían sobrevivido a tantos obstáculos; no paraba de preguntarse si aquel lobo solitario de la metáfora que tanto recitaba su padre era Robb. Su hermano mayor, cuidándolos, guiándolos por el camino para rencontrarse, asegurando que la manada sobreviviera.

—Lo extraño.

Eso fue lo último que se dijo aquella noche, no se buscó el heredero de Winterfell ni de ningún otro reino.

Un par de días después, Jon acudió al Bosque de los Dioses en lugar del lecho de su señora. ¿Para qué? Al final se acobardaría y permanecería sentado en una silla observando la luna desde la ventana. ¿Tratando de encontrar una señal? ¿Convenciéndose de que sus actos no eran pecaminosos? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Sin ser muy consciente de ello, se quedó dormido y soñó. Soñó todo lo que necesitaba soñar.

Estaba recargado cerca del árbol corazón, donde Ned solía sentarse a pulir su espada, _Hielo. "Incluso su espada viajó al sur y nunca regresó"._ A unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, vio a un muchacho sentado de espaldas, con una abundante cabellera rizada color caoba.

— ¿Rickon? —preguntó atontado.

Aun siendo el único hijo legítimo de Ned Stark en posición de recibir algún título, cuando Rickon regresó a Winterfell, aconsejado por Osha, no mostró ningún interés por el cargo.

Había desaparecido por muchos años, lo único que buscaba era despedirse de sus hermanos de sangre de una manera amena, ayudar en la lucha contra la larga noche y marchar a Skagos, donde pertenecía. No recordaba mucho de los Stark, sus hermanos, sólo mostró verdadera angustia cuando se despidió de Bran. Winterfell dejó de ser su hogar cuando apenas era un bebé de cuatro años.

— ¿Rickon? —volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez se acercó al muchacho para tocar su hombro.

—No estás vistiendo el negro, Snow. Nunca fue tu color.

Era Robb.

Jon lo miró sorprendido, era Robb. Lucía como el día que se despidieron, cuando ambos eran apenas unos muchachos, antes de que ninguno fuera rey.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No estoy realmente aquí —Robb bufó—, pero al parecer hay algo que no te deja conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Las mejillas de Jon enrojecieron.

—No tienes que hablar de ello si no te sientes listo para enfrentarlo —tomó un respiro hondo—. Háblame de los demás.

Jon sacudió su cabeza como un intento para aclarar sus pensamientos, ¿A caso estaba aluciando?

—Rickon es muy feliz en Skagos —fue lo único que atinó a decir, ya que estaba pensando en su pequeño hermano.

—Me alegra haberle perdonando la vida a Osha —fue la respuesta de Robb—, los dioses me perdonen por lo que diré, pero supo ser una gran madre para él.

Jon asintió, le habría encantado ver crecer al más pequeño de su familia, los pasillos de Winterfell se escuchaban lúgubres sin la risa de un niño.

— ¿Qué me dices sobre Bran?

El rostro de Jon se desdibujó a una mueca triste, a diferencia de la partida de Rickon, donde su despedida estuvo llena de nostalgia por el niño que no pudieron ver crecer, también tuvo cierto aire de alegría, el pequeño lord se marchaba a un lugar donde sería muy feliz, Bran por otra parte se condenaba a su propio exilio, lejos de sus hermanos, de su gente o de cualquier contacto humano.

—Bran nos dijo que su posición como Cuervo de Tres Ojos podía afectar nuestra relación, no quiere intervenir en nuestro futuro y tampoco quiere que estemos tentados a preguntarle.

Robb miró las estrellas mientras entronaba los ojos.

—La manada sobrevivió al invierno, pero no permaneció unida.

—No del todo. Arya sigue aquí, con nosotros.

Cuando la larga noche terminó y la batalla contra los caminantes blancos se ganó, Jon pensó que Arya tomaría el mismo camino que sus hermanos menores. Había sobrevivido a muchas cosas en Braavos, sirviendo al Dios de Muchos Rostros, ese parecía su lugar en el mundo, como Rickon en Skagos o Bran más allá de donde solía estar la muralla. Pero decidió quedarse con su familia, la poca que le quedaba, para protegerlos.

— Arya siempre fue un espíritu libre, siempre entre los pies de la gente, como solían decir todos en Winterfell —recordó Robb, la energía de Arya era contagiosa a donde quiera que fuera—. ¿Qué la hizo quedarse aquí?

—Sansa… —susurró.

Robb soltó una pequeña risa, parecía irónico después de presenciar tantas peleas entre ellas dos cuando eran pequeños, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

—Arya asesinaría a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarle un cabello a Sansa, es su deber como Lady Comandante de su guardia.

—Me reconforta saber que la paz por fin reina para nuestra familia, parece que todos son felices, ¿Sansa también lo es?

—Quiero pensar que es de ese modo.

Jon había renunciado a su corona ante la madre de dragones, pero al saber su verdadero origen también renunció al título de Guardián del Norte, los norteños habían coronado al último hijo de Lord Eddard Stark, no al del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.

—Ellos debieron coronar a Sansa desde un principio, ella era la verdadera heredera de Winterfell. Ella tiene un don con la gente.

Y de pronto, el rostro de Jon Snow se transformó, con la sonrisa más radiante que Robb jamás pudo ver en su rostro mientras aún vivía.

— ¿Gobierna bien? —inquirió, quería comprobar las reacciones de Jon mientras hablaba de su hermana.

— De maravilla —afirmó—, es justa, generosa y la gente la ama, tal y como hacían con padre.

Jon levantó el rostro hacía el cielo, Robb pudo ver su mirada iluminándose, como si descubriera las estrellas por primera vez.

—Pareces admirarla mucho.

—No sólo es eso, yo… —y entonces se calló de golpe. No debía, aunque no fueran hermanos se habían criado como tal.

— ¿Por qué te casaste con ella, Jon? A Sansa le habrían llovido pretendientes por todo Westeros, desde el sur hasta el norte, de este a oeste.

Él no contestó de inmediato, quería pensar bien su respuesta, no quería defraudar a su hermano.

— Debo protegerla —, respondió.

Los matrimonios pasados de Sansa habían sido tormentosos para la joven: entregada a Tyrion contra su voluntad para asegurar El Norte por parte de los Lannister, después vendida a los Bolton para el mismo propósito. Ella merecía un matrimonio feliz, sin maltratos ni miedo.

Tyrion había sido bueno con ella, pero entonces apenas era una niña floreciendo, _el Diablillo_ la aterraba. Ramsay por otra parte, fue una historia diferente, una historia humillante y dolorosa.

Le había prometido protegerla, debía cumplir con su promesa, ningún hombre era digno de ella.

— Pensé que ese era el trabajo de Arya —comentó suspicazmente el antiguo rey del norte—, ¿la amas?

Lord Nieve no contestó, se hundió en un silencio profundo, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y el aleteo de un cuervo mensajero.

El aullido de Ghost lo trajo de vuelta.

—No te atormentes Jon, si la amas no hay nada que reprochar. Estoy seguro que ella también te ama, de lo contrario no habría aceptado ser tu esposa —su tono de voz era tranquilo, muy parecido al que usaba Ned para hacerles entender algo muy importante—, tú la quieres y ella te quiere a ti, y ambos quieren un heredero.

Los ojos de Jon comenzaron a humedecerse, esa última frase parecía una aprobación, pero al mismo tiempo una despedida.

—Honraré tu memoria, Robb. Y la de padre, también la de Lady Catelyn.

El joven lobo se puso de pie.

—Sé que lo harás —torció el gesto— sólo asegúrate de no llamar como yo al que apellides Targaryen.

El año siguiente nació Robb Stark, con su cabello Tully y las facciones muy parecidas a las de su madre, pero con los ojos grises tan serenos como los de su padre. Heredero de Winterfell y futuro protector del Norte.

A él lo siguieron Eddard Targaryen el primero con el nombre rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. Lyanna Arryn, señora del nido de águilas por matrimonio. La pequeña Catelyn, mano del rey y por último Rickard, Lord comandante de la Guardia Real de su hermano.

Todos crecieron en Winterfell, vigilados por su padre y mimados por su madre.

* * *

 **Nota:** Técnicamente sería un AU, de la serie de TV, donde Rickon no murió y Jon y Dany no se acostaron. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
